Peut être estil trop tard
by Stripper
Summary: Shoot sur la difficile relation de Meredith et Dereck... Je n'en dit pas plus, tout est dans l'histoire :D


**_Une shoot sur les difficiles relations entre Dereck et Meredith._**

**_Pas vraiment de spoilers par rapport à la dernière saison._**

**_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidement pas _**

**_J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, et n'oubliez pas les reviews..._**

**_Je tiens aussi à prévenir que j'ai une orthographe calamiteuse, j'espère que vous serrez m'en excuser ! _**

**_Bonne lecture à tous XD_**

* * *

**Peut être est-ce trop tard ?**

_Il l'aimait il en était sûr. Mais l'attente est quelque chose qu'on ne contrôle pas.  
Pour elle, la vision de l'amour était différente.  
Toute sa vie avait été difficile et elle en gardait les blessures. Dès le plus jeune âge elle avait essayé de montrer à sa mère qu'elle existait. En vain. Celle-ci ne l'avais jamais remarqué, plus occupé par sa carrière que par sa propre fille. Ce fut très dur pour la petite fille qu'était Meredith.  
Plus tard, quand elle abandonné l'idée d'exister au yeux de sa mère, celle ci tomba malade. Une maladie qui vous fait tout oublier. On oublie certaine chose, les moins importante par fois. On se rappel et on revit certaine période de sa vie. Les périodes que revivait la mère de Meredith n'était jamais en rapport avec elle... Croire que tout est finit et puis voir que le sort s'acharne sur nous, alors qu'on essaye d'oublier, c'est dur, très dur.  
Puis, un soir, dans un bar, elle le rencontra. Ce n'aurait dut être que l'histoire d'une nuit. Pourtant, là aussi le sort en décida autrement.  
Il était son supérieur, à elle entrant en formation dans ce grand hôpital...  
Au tout début, les deux jeunes gens en furent embarrassé puis celle-ci fut remplacé bien vite par de l'attirance. Tout deux essaye de freiner les ardeurts de leur sentiments, ils évoquaient en excuse leur faite que cette situation serait trop compliqué.  
Et compliqué était bel et bien ce qui caractérisait leur relation.  
Une ex-femme, un meilleur ami traître, un ami qui fait souffrir, un vétérinaire, tous faisait que leur relation ne pouvait avoir lui.  
Mais, c'est lui, lui Dereck, neurochirurgien, qui fit la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, avec cette ex-femme. Il perdit Meredith. Elle, l'avait pourtant supplié : « Pick me, Choose me, Love me ». Mais au lieu d'écouter son coeur, il avait écouté sa tête...  
Pourtant les seules personnes qui ne voyait pas que Meredith et Dereck s'aimaient, était Meredith et Dereck.  
Ce fut dur, à cette époque pour Meredith de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule et l'unique eu yeux de l'homme, qui l'était pour elle.  
Au fond de son coeur, Dereck, lui savait qu'il n'y avait qu'elle... Il l'avait toujours sut, mais il ne s'en rendit compte que le jour où celle faillit mourir.  
Elle, courageuse, la main dans le corps d'un homme, sur une bombe. Lui ne pouvant la voir, ne pouvant la toucher, ne pouvant lui avouer enfin son amour.  
Heureusement elle s'en sortie, et à partir de cette minute, de cette heure, de ce jour, plus rien de fut pareil pour Dereck. Il savait et allait tout faire pour être avec elle, quoi qu'il arrive.  
Elle dut faire un choix, lui celui qu'elle aimait, mais avec qui tout était compliqué, ou Fynn cet homme affectueux qui l'aimait simplement.  
Elle mit du temps à se décider, mais son choix était fait depuis bien longtemps.  
Pourtant quand tout recommençait à aller bien entre eux, les fantômes du passé virent à nouveau les hanter.  
Les hanter par la trahison, la mort ou encore le mal être. Ce mal être que Meredith traînait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle avait mal, très mal. Et ce mal aucun chirurgien ou médecin, même pas le meilleur, ne peut le guérir. Seul le temps l'atténue.  
Or, le temps était trop précieux à Dereck, qui savait qu'un malheur pouvait arriver à chaque instant.  
Combien de temps Meredith allait-elle encore souffrir ? Combien de temps allait-elle ignorer les sentiments de Dereck ?  
Lui, qui souffrait pour elle. Lui, qui crut mourir quand elle se noya, et qu'elle faillit perdre la vie une fois de plus..._

_Il la voyait se détruire, physiquement et mentalement, et il ne comprenait pas. Il voulait l'aider, mais elle n'acceptait aucune aide. Une aide aurait été pour elle avouer qu'elle allait mal, qu'elle n'avait aucun problème..._

_Problèmes familiaux, problèmes amoureux, problèmes amicaux, problèmes au travail. Tout s'accumulait, tout se mélangeait, tout devenait flou. Tout..._

_Puis, un jour, elle retenta ce qu'elle avait fait cette fois là sur le port, en ce laissant couler.  
Elle prit donc ce soir là quelques tranquillisants avec son verre de vin. Le tout dans un bain chaud.  
Le vin et les barbituriques mélangé firent très vite leur effet, trop vite peu être...  
Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, son corps se détendit, puis l'eau l'emporta, loin de ses problèmes, loin de sa vie, loin de tout..._

_Au même instant, en bas, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Plusieurs fois. Personnes ne répondit. Pourtant il y avait de la lumière dans cette grande maison. La personne à la porte devait absolument parler à Meredith. Il ouvrit donc la porte, qui à sa grande surprise était ouverte. Il ne vit personne en bas, il monta donc à l'étage. Il parcourut donc le chemin qu'il avait empreinté mainte et mainte fois.  
Il arriva devant la porte de sa chambre. Il entendit alors l'eau couler, elle devait prendre son bain, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas entendu la porte sonner.  
Il réfléchit quelque instants, cherchant comme il allait lui dire qu'il ferait tout pour qu'elle s'en sorte, car il l'aimait.  
Tout d'un coup il sentit de l'eau couler à ses pieds. Il regard à terre et vit de l'eau qui coulait depuis la chambre de Meredith.  
Dereck compris. Il entra en trombe dans la chambre, mais peut être était-ce trop tard ?_


End file.
